6 Little Problems
by feather0312
Summary: My first try at writing a fanfic. Be merciful pls. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoy. Please note that English is my second language so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. If I did things would be a little different.**

6 little problems

Lucy woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned and rolled over. Not a good idea. She ran to her bathroom and threw up what seemed like everything that she has ever eaten. When she was done, she rinsed her mouth and then everything came back. The celebration, the drinking and Natsu. She gasped. She couldn't have possibly... No, she couldn't. Could she? She looked down at herself. Yup, she was as naked as the day she was born. Suddenly there was a knock of the bathroom door.

"Lucy?" she heard Natsu ask.

"Just a sec!" Lucy called, looking frantically for something to put on. She finally found some panties and a shirt. After she put those on she opened the bathroom door to find Natsu in his pants, looking for his vest. It was on the floor, right next to her chair on which rested his scarf. He put them on and turned around to face her.

"Lucy..."

"Natsu..."

They were both at a loss of words, last night's events a giant, awkward elephant in the room.

"Uh... I should go..." Natsu finally said.

"Yeah, you probably should..." Lucy agreed.

"See ya later Lucy" he said.

"See ya" Lucy replied.

Natsu nodded and left the room, through the door this time.

Lucy sighed and threw her self on her bed. Damn it. It had been so awkward before he left. It was exactly how she suspected it would be if they ever got together. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have just not gotten drunk? That way she wouldn't have acted on her feelings. She should have known better. She had been living with those feelings for a year now, and she has successfully hidden them. But then she just HAD to have gotten drunk and she HAD to ruin her and Natsu's friendship, because there's no way they can just forget about it. 'Ugh' Lucy thought. 'This can NOT get any worse.'

Unbeknownst to her, three other girls were thinking among similar lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the second chapter of my story 6 Little problems. Before I get into the chapter, I just wanna thank you guys for all your reviews and favorites. I did a little happy dance every time I saw a new one. I just didn't really realize that people would actually read and like it. So thank you. This chapter will be about the mornings of the rest of the girls aka Levy, Erza and Juvia. Hopefully it will be longer than the first. I apologize for any OOCness that may occur. Also, in this fic Jellal is a member of Fairy tail. Now, without further ado, let's go on with the chapter.**

6 Little problems

Chapter 2

(Erza)

Erza woke up snuggled into something warm. At first she didn't want to move an inch, but then she realized that something was gently stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with the most beautiful person in all of Fiorie (in her opinion) and the one she loved, aka Jellal.

"Jellal?" she asked sleepily.

"Shhhh... go back to sleep..."

"Okay..." she agreed easily-she was still very tired and not fully awake.

Jellal continued stroking her hair and before she knew it, Erza was drifting back to a peaceful slumber.

The next time Erza woke up it was 11 am and she was alone in her bed. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked around her room. There wasn't a thing out of place. Jellal must have cleaned it up, because she knew that her room must have been a mess after last night. Speaking of last night... What the hell happened? The last thing she remembered was taking that sixth tekila shot... Everything after that was a blank. She then noticed a note on her bed. The note read:

"Dear Erza, I'm sorry about last night. I was more than a little drunk and I made a mistake. You might not see it as one right now, but trust me, once you are able to think clearly, you will share my opinion. I'm just trying to stop your heart from breaking. Jellal"

At first Erza was furious. 'WHAT? HOW DARE HE TELL ME HOW I DO OR DO NOT FEEL?!' After a few minutes of raging over that, she calmed down a little. 'Okay, Erza, calm down, first you need to find out what happened, THEN you can set Jellal straight' She then proceeded to get dressed. She was a bit surprised that she was naked, but didn't really pay any real attention to the fact. After she got dressed she headed to the guild. She had some questions to ask.

(Juvia)

Juvia woke up wanting to kill the birds chirping outside her bedroom window. She tried her best to ignore them, but without success. After a few minutes of trying to fall back asleep, she finally gave up. She got up and walked to her bathroom. She was about to open her bathroom door when she heard a groan coming from her bed. She turned around so fast her head spun.

"What happened?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, shocked. 'What is Gray-sama doing in Juvia's bed? Not that Juvia doesn't want him there, but still...'

"Juvia?"Gray lifted his head from Juvia's pillow and looked at her. As soon as he saw her his eyes widened and he looked away, a slight pink coloring his cheeks.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, concerned.

"Juvia... You're naked..."

"What?" Juvia asked, frowning. She looked down at herself. "KYAA!" she shouted and quickly covered her bare body with her hands. She then took a blanket off her bed to better cover herself. That was a mistake, because it turned out that Gray was also naked and that blanket was the only thing that covered him. It was her turn to blush and look away.

"Close your eyes Gray-sama, Juvia will go to the bathroom now" Gray nodded and closed his eyes, but not before tugging the blanket to cover himself.

Juvia grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. There she washed her face and got dressed. She then sat on the edge of her bathtub. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She remembered some of last night, including getting very drunk and going to her bedroom with Gray where they started making out but nothing else. After a while of just sitting there and trying to remember anything else she got up and walked out of the bathroom. In her bedroom she found Gray sitting on her bed head in hands. Thankfully he put some clothes on, so she could look at him without seeing anything.

"Gray-sama? Is something wrong?" Juvia asked, concerned.

"Um... Juvia? I need to talk to you. Look, last night was a mistake. I was really drunk and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if it got you to think that my feelings toward you have changed. You are still my friend, my nakama, but I just don't think of you like a lover. I'm sorry..." and with that he got up and left, leaving Juvia alone and confused. 'What did Gray-sama mean by that?' she wondered. She gasped as realization hit her. 'He couldn't mean that Juvia and Gray-sama spend the night together, could he?' But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She then understood the meaning of his words and she gasped as she felt her heart break in two.

(Levy)

Levy woke up to something poking her. She groaned and rolled over, mumbling "Five more minutes..."

"Wake up Levy" she heard a voice say. When she heard that voice, memories from last night came back and she was instantly awake. Unlike her friends, she remembered every single detail. She remembered getting drunk along with the whole guild, seeing Lucy and Natsu leave together after making out, followed by Gray and Juvia and seeing Erza drag Jellal somewhere. She also remembered getting more than friendly with a certain dragon-slayer. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into a face filled with piercings. 'Oh no' she thought 'I slept with Gajeel! What do I do? I don't like him that way!'

"Good you're awake" Gajeel said.

"Yeah..." she said.

"We need to talk about last night." he said.

Levy panicked. "No, we don't, there is nothing to talk about."

He sighed. "Levy..."

"No, nothing happened accept two very drunk people making mistake" she spoke 100 miles per hour, she was so nervous.

"Now, can we please move on and pretend like nothing happened? Great. Now, please get dressed and then we can go back to the guild." she said before he even had time to open his mouth. She then got up, and started the search for her clothes. She found her usual orange dress thrown across the room. She hurried over and put it on. Because she had her back turned, she missed the pained expression that flashed across Gajeel's face.


End file.
